Shower Rendezvous
by Lainare
Summary: A short lemon of my OC Eris and Loki Laufeyson. It involves a shower. its pre hot tbh.


I pause in the doorway to the bathroom that leads of the bedroom, unsure of what to make of Loki's request. The intensity of his stare makes me somewhat uncomfortably aware of how the only thing shielding my bare body from his prying eyes is the towel tightly wrapped around it.

"May I? If it doesn't make you nervous, of course." Loki says lazily, lounging on the thin, golden silk sheet over the bed, completely at ease.

"Me? Nervous? No, you can join me if you wish." My own pride has gotten itself in my peaceful way again, and I knock the door half closed behind me before dropping the towel, laying it across the bathroom bench, and padding over the smooth white tiles to the shower.

I steel myself before turning the tap for the hot water. I won't be able to hear if Loki does decide to come in, and I certainly have no desire to turn around. I haven't seen Loki naked before, and as such, he hasn't seen me.

I step into the stream of hot water, letting it massage away the tense knots of muscle in my shoulders, and as I relax, I find my worries dissipating like the water down the drain. After all; I've had many sexual partners before, why was I so nervous with Loki? He was no amateur, either.

It's only when I realize he's joined me when his lips press against my trapezius that I realize it's because I was only using the others for the physical pleasure they briefly gave me.

I allow Loki to kiss his way up my neck and I turn my head obligingly whilst he leaves a trail along my jaw before meeting with my mouth. I end up turning the rest of my body despite my previous worries and pressing against him, not even flinching when his hands go to my hip, one sliding up my waist and curving over my breast, the other going lower.

I do tense up when he squeezes my ass, and he breaks apart from me briefly to chuckle at my reaction.

His mouth goes back to mine and this time his tongue makes an appearance, flicking across my lower lip before entering my mouth. His thumb glides over my nipple, and I press up against him more, and feel something pressing against me. With the stream of water running in rivulets down his chest, I let my hand trail downwards, curling around it, and I gently tug, Loki's breathe coming in with a hiss.

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" I ask, moving my hand along his member. To the tip, then back to the bottom, then back up.

"Oh, please do…"

"Or… I can do better." I say, deciding to slip into a compromising position.

"Oh, kneeling for me now, love?" Loki asks, amused.

"I will stop if you tease me," I say lightly, but the empty threat has the wanted outcome.

"No, no…" his voice trails off into a moan like I've never heard coming from his mouth before as I put him in my mouth, licking up his shaft. I feel his hand knot into my tangled wet hair.

I'm enjoying myself a lot more than I should be.

"Come back up now, love," Loki purrs, using one hand to help support me back up. His hands caress my body, and his hand slips between my legs.

The tiled wall is cold and slick with water but I find myself pressed against it, Loki's fingers massaging my lower area, his lips and tongue making patterns on my throat, which sounds that don't sound like me are issuing from.

When his fingers leave me, a sound of disappointment begins to start; until it's replaced with something like a squeak. Loki chuckles as he presses himself further into me, lifting my legs up so he can go deeper. I wrap my legs around his waist, which is slick with the water, and cling onto him and he begins to move inside of me. I pepper his neck and jaw with kisses, stopping at his throat to suck and nibble on the skin there, enjoying the feeling his moans are making.

He picks up his pace, one hand on my hip, the other working lower down, and I feel a building knot of tension in my lower stomach, which soon cuts into a fabulous bout of shivers and contractions as I let the wave of pleasure wash through me, and I feel something hot and wet that isn't the water come from Loki, who sucks on my neck when I lean my head back in bliss.

I let my legs dangle from his hips as he holds me against him and turn off the hot water.

"Come now, love, shall we take this to the bed? I find I quite like you wet," Loki says into my ear, and I'm absolutely positive that the red flush in my face isn't due to the steam.

"But didn't you…?" I trail off, letting him fill in the blank.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm no mortal man, Eris, and a non-mortal man who's rather talented in magicks."

…

"I realize." I say, surprised as I feel something pressing into me again.

"Now, that bed looks rather too tidy…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This was my first lemon, hope it wasn't too bad? I'm sorely tempted to write a full length fanfiction about this, chapters, storyline and all, as I see Eris as well-made, if not more so, than many other of my OCs. If you'd be interested in a LokixOC fanfiction, tell me! Reviews really do make all the difference, fellas! So follow, or favourite, and please, pleasepleaseplease review! Love yas :* **


End file.
